


The Wrong One

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [5]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Cara cannot stop herself from a heartbroken confession.





	The Wrong One

After losing her child, having him stand by her and put his life on hold, she understood he was hers. Knowing this, the words easily slipped past her lips, “You should be my husband, Tad. We deserve to be happy – together.”  
  
The flicker of confusion within his crystal gaze only added fuel to her fire.  
  
“You know you love me…and I’m so in love with you.” Cara closed the space between them, cupping his face and watching as his eyes shut at the tenderness of her touch, “Leave with me, now, and I promise we’ll get our happily ever after.”


End file.
